Gryffindor Boys do Queen
by williamsangel88
Summary: Just a little fun. Set somewhere during fifth year but after Seamus said he believes Harry. It just popped into my head when I was listening to the Queen CDs. ONE SHOT. BoyXBoy, don't like don't read, rated M for a reason!


**Gryffindor Boys do Queen!**

**Summary:** Just a little fun. Set somewhere during fifth year but after Seamus said he believes Harry. It just popped into my head when I was listening to the Queen CDs. ONE SHOT.

**Parings:** Ron/Hermione, Dean/Seamus, Neville/Luna, Harry/Draco and others.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or the songs from Queen I use in this story.

**Warning:** swearing and alcohol use, some boy likes boy and Lemon.

"No way!"

"Ah, come on!"

"No! I don't like standing in front of big crowds."

"But you're Harry Potter!"

Harry raised an annoyed eyebrow. "What has that got to do with anything? When I gave my first interview all I could say was uhm."

Seamus and Dean snorted into their drinks, while Neville gave an amused smile. Ron just rolled his eyes. "Just because he's Harry Potter doesn't mean he can speak in front of big crowds let alone sing."

"But he's really good," Seamus continued after taking another swing of his butterbeer. "And you don't have any problem teaching the DA."

Harry rolled his eyes. Sure the alcohol that was involved was giving him a bit of a confidence boost, but he wasn't going to get talked into singing in front of the school. "I'm not that good," he muttered and he saw the other Gryffindor boys roll their eyes. "I'm not!"

"Yes you are Harry," Neville said seriously, eyeing him with a silent curiosity. "You were brilliant when we had the Karaoke night last weekend." He was wondering about his friend. He always seemed so self assured and confident of himself. Now all he saw was a boy who didn't want to be here at all.

Harry sighed. "That was Karaoke and it was in the common room. Singing in front of the whole school is something entirely different." He took a swing of his butterbeer. "You weren't too bad either. Why don't you guys do it if you want to do something like that?"

The other four started protesting all at once and Harry laughed. "And you were trying to make me sing in front of the whole school. If anything we should do it all together. It would make the whole experience more enjoyable and it's less scary."

"Then why don't we," Seamus said and at the sceptical looks he was being send he hastily continued. "No I mean it. If we would do it as a group, we would have a bigger chance of succeeding and it would be less scary. Think about it, it would be so good. The school gets some entertainment, the girls will love it and we can get back at Umbitch." He was looking at them exactingly.

Ron just raised an eyebrow and continued drinking. Dean seemed slightly taken aback, while Neville seemed silent but thoughtful. Harry was thinking. It would do the school some good and he could get that bitch back for what she did to him and to the other students. It would be a good way to say sorry as well, dedicate a song to Cedric and his parents. But how to get Umbridge away from the Great Hall for a long period of time? Maybe a sleeping draft and a strong apparition charm? He knew you couldn't apparated in or out of Hogwarts, he had heard Hermione tell his this more then once, but what about apparating inside Hogwarts? Or maybe Dobby could help?

"Uh oh," Ron muttered at the sight of his friend' thoughtful face. He looked slightly worried. That face usually meant something strange or cunning was coming.

"What is it?" Dean asked. He seemed to have recovered slightly and was now taking small sips from his butterbeer. The whole idea seemed reckless but still strangely appealing.

"He has that look in his eyes," Ron said shuddering slightly. "It means he is in touch with his inner Marauder."

The other three looked at him with raised eyebrows. "His inner Marauder?"

Ron nodded, but was interrupted by the twins who had just walked into the common room. "What about the Marauders?" They had a gleam in their eyes which Ron associated with mischief and trouble.

Ron nodded towards Harry who was still deep in thought. "Harry is getting in touch with his inner Marauder." The twins gaped at him, as if they just noticed that Ron knew something that they didn't.

"You know?" they asked in shock. "You know who the Marauders really were, don't you? What does Harry have to do with it?"

Harry seemed to return out of his trance and laughed. "Son, godson and honorary nephew. You have been living with Padfoot and Moony and you didn't know? I'm disappointed." The twins looked at him in shock but Harry just kept on laughing. "Oh I really should have you two talk to them sometime."

"Do you get the feeling we're missing something?" Neville muttered to Seamus and Dean. The two nodded as Ron started laughing at his brothers who were begging Harry on their knees to tell them who the Marauders were. A very, almost, evil grin spread across Harry' face and the twinkle in his eyes reminded Neville of a mad man.

"Well boys," he said in a tone no one but Ron and Hermione had ever heard of him before. "If I give you this information, will you give me something in return?"

"What ever you want!" they both cried at once.

Harry bends himself slightly so he was half hovering over them. His face was now half in shadows. "What ever I want ey?"

…

"I can't believe you agreed to do this."

"Me? You were begging him for the information."

"I wasn't begging! You were on your knees."

"So were you!"

"You know this isn't helping," Lee said, watching his two best friends in amusement. "Trading favours for information with Harry Potter is dangerous business. And arguing about it is not making this any easier. Besides, I was watching. You were both begging on your knees." Fred and George turned to him with their eyes narrowed. "Anyway, I thought what he asked for is reasonable. Getting rid of the toad should be fun."

Identical expression still gave him the creeps at times, but this time he shared the same expression. Something about that sad excuse of a DADA professor made their inner madness shine through. A group of first years ran past and Lee could swear he saw one of them look scared. "Lads I think we might be frightening the children. Let's get to work shall we?"

Suddenly a _crack_ announced the arrival of a house-elf, startling the three almost graduates. "Dobby has been asked to help young masters Weasley and Jordan. How may Dobby be of service?"

Lee blinked at the sight of the eccentric elf and couldn't help but wonder who send him. He had seen him around the kitchens before, but never during the day had he seen a house-elf. They weren't allowed to be seen after all. "Who told you to help us?" he couldn't help but ask.

Dobby turned his big green eyes on Lee. "Master Harry of course," he said as if it were an obvious thing. "He asked if Dobby could help you sirs get rid of Miss Toad."

The twins and Lee cracked up instantly at the innocence of the voice as the little creature stated the reasons for his help. "We can't get rid of her permanently however much we wish we could," Fred said, making the ears of the house-elf droop slightly. "We're just trying to get rid of her for the evening," George continued.

"We're trying to set out a plan," Lee said. "And since you promised your help…" Oh, Umbridge was so going to get it. From that moment on the younger years and even a few upper-years avoided that corridor as the maniac laughter echoed through the hall.

…

"What happened to the Great Hall?"

"Why did we have to come here again?"

"I don't know. The note on the noticeboard just said to come here at eight."

Hermione chuckled behind her hand as she watched the students fill the Great Hall once again. At first she hadn't been to sure about the idea, but Harry and the other Gryffindor boys seemed so excited about it that she couldn't help but cave. She had even helped Parvati and Lavender as they dressed up the boys for their night. Harry was their masterpiece.

Dean and Seamus were wearing matching outfits, a clash between suit and casual wear the colours were black and white. Seamus wearing more black and Dean more white. They would both play the guitar so the three of them agreed that they should wear matching outfits. Neville was playing bass guitar but instead of having him wear a matching outfit, some neat velvet trousers and a blouse would do for him. Even Parvati and Lavender admitted that he looked handsome. Better then he had looked at the Yule Ball last year. Hermione couldn't help but sigh every time she looked at Ron. He was wearing some tight black jeans and a t-shirt would do for him as he was behind he drums, but he looked good.

Now Harry was a different story. They, or rather she, had spelled his glasses so they were a different shape and colour, bringing out his green eyes more. He was wearing tight black leather pants, which he had been unsure about at first but after walking in them for a few minutes declared that they were never coming off again. Hermione had commented that if they were really going to preform Queen, Harry shouldn't be wearing a top but he had argued that they would be in detention even faster if they decided to go on stage half naked. They were probably going to end up in detention anyway for pulling this stunt, but "at least let me strip on stage if you want to see my chest that badly" he had said. This made the three girls blush and Harry chuckled. "This would have been so embarrassing if I was straight," he had muttered and Hermione sighed. She knew it was wrong to fantasise about her best friend and a bit strange since she considered him a brother in all but blood, but seeing him like that… _Ron could probably pull that off too if he wasn't so stubborn_. She blushed and bit her lip as sexual images flashed trough her mind.

Parvati and Lavender giggled and signalled for Hermione to start. It seems like the last student has arrived. "Let's do this boys!" she called towards the Gryffindors and the three girls stepped onto the specially designed podium. Some students already started muttering as the three Gryffindor girls came into view, but they had convinced the Quidditch team to stand guard by the doors while Fred and George stood at the front of the stage so no one could climb up. Hermione could almost feel Malfoy' sneer directed towards her, but the whole school population, minus the professors, was there at the moment so he or any other prejudice Slytherin could say anything to offensive.

"Welcome all to this night of music and craziness," she announced.

"Our lovely boys have decided to give you a night filled with Rock," Lavender continued as the students started to mutter among themselves.

"We hope you all have a good time," Parvati concluded. "We know we will! Give it up for our favourite boyz!"

They didn't even give them the chance to say or do anything. Harry started playing the piano right away as the false bottom whizzed away to have him appear in the middle of the stage.

**Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time****  
****I feel alive  
and the world I'll turn it inside out - yeah****  
****I'm floating around in ecstasy**

The other boys quickly entered the stage as well, joining Harry behind their own instruments. A few Muggleborn and Half-Bloods recognized the song as Queen and they smiled.

**So don't stop me now don't stop me****  
****'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time******

**I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky****  
****Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity****  
****I'm a racing****car****passing by like Lady Godiva****  
****I'm gonna go go go****  
****There's no stopping me******

**I'm burnin' through the sky yeah****  
****Two hundred degrees****  
****That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit****  
****I'm trav'ling at the speed of light****  
****I wanna make a supersonic man out of you******

**Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time****  
****I'm having a ball****  
****Don't stop me now****  
****If you wanna have a good time just give me a call**

Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy Pureblood line, rolled his eyes. "Like I would ever call you Potter," he muttered under his breath as he watched the Gryffindor play. At first he thought it was just all a joke and now he was sure of it. But he couldn't help admit that Potter had a good singing voice. "Come on Drakey, let's get out of here," Pansy said clinging to his arm. Draco sneered at her, narrowing his grey eyes at her. "Please get your hands off of me Parkinson." He remained polite to save his face but his eyes were telling her exactly where to stuff it.

"Don't you know Parkinson," Blaise said, swinging an arm around his friend and fellow Slytherin. "Drakey here _loves_ rock music, even if it's played by third rate Gryffindor _boys_." Draco rolled his eyes at the hidden message. Like Parkinson could ever pick it up. That cow was so desperate for attention it made him sick. She would probably even hump Crabbe or Goyle. Where those two imbeciles had gone to he didn't know, but he didn't really care. Blaise had gone back to being his eccentric self and was flirting with Tracey Davis again, so Draco moved to lean against the stone walls to stare at the lead singer. He didn't notice the smirk on Nott's face.

**Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)****  
****Don't stop me now (Yes I'm havin' a good time)****  
****I don't want to stop at all******

**Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars****  
****On a collision course****  
****I am a satellite I'm out of control****  
****I am a sex machine ready to reload****  
****Like an atom bomb about to****  
****Oh oh oh oh oh explode******

**I'm burnin' through the sky yeah****  
****Two hundred degrees****  
****That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit****  
****I'm trav'ling at the speed of light****  
****I wanna make a supersonic woman of you**

Harry pointed as he sang the last sentence and with a quick wink he continued to play. If they were going to do this, they were going to do this right.****

**Don't stop me don't stop me****  
****Don't stop me hey hey hey****  
****Don't stop me don't stop me****  
****Ooh ooh ooh, I like it****  
****Don't stop me don't stop me****  
****Have a good time good time****  
****Don't stop me don't stop me ah******

**Oh, I'm burnin' through the sky yeah****  
****Two hundred degrees****  
****That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit****  
****I'm trav'ling at the speed of light****  
****I wanna make a supersonic man out of you**

Harry pointed towards the crowd again and he could almost hear them trying to sing along.****

**Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time****  
****I'm having a ball****  
****Don't stop me now****  
****If you wanna have a good time (wooh)****  
****Just give me a call (alright)****  
****Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time - yeah yeah)****  
****Don't stop me now (yes I'm havin' a good time)****  
****I don't want to stop at all****  
****La da da da daah****  
****Da da da haa****  
****Ha da da ha ha haaa****  
****Ha da daa ha da da aaa****  
****Ooh ooh ooh**

Harry let the music fade slightly before he grabbed the microphone and stood. "Let me introduce my band members for tonight, we have Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas on guitars." They gave little battle exciting the crowd even more. "Neville Longbottom on the bass." Neville played a little, pulling his hand up in a wave as he finished. Harry could see Luna Lovegood standing in the front staring dreamily up at the blond. "Ron Weasley on the drums." Ron, who had been softly drumming 'we will rock you' along as the introductions went, started in full force before pointing towards him. He went back to drumming softly again as Dean took over Harry's microphone. "And as the best singer you could ever meet, Mister Harry Potter!" Harry gave a deep bow and he could hear a few wolf whistles go through the crowd. "Let's continue with songs from the most amazing rock band ever!" A wave of applause and cries echoed through the room and Harry continued. "Neville, I need you help with this. **Pressure**!"

…

Harry gulped down his drink as the last notes of the song died away. He rested himself against the stool and glanced at his audience. "There are so many songs we would like to share tonight with you, but this is a personal favourite of mine. I heard it on the radio again this summer and it helped me cope. I hope it will help you as well. For everyone who has died to you. **No one but you**."

**A hand above the water****  
****An angel reaching for the sky****  
****Is it raining in heaven****  
****Do you want us to cry?**

Harry's singing send chills down Draco' spine. Where were these feelings coming from? Watching the Gryffindor move around the stage during his performance the need to be with that boy arose inside him again. Now watching him sit there on that seat… He quickly pushed it down. He was a Malfoy after all. He even had to fight down a blush when those green eyes flashed in his direction again. Or so he wished anyway. _Wished?_ If he wasn't in a crowd full of people he would have banged his head of the wall. He better show some respect towards the song.

**And everywhere the broken-hearted****  
****On every lonely avenue****  
****No-one could reach them****  
****No-one but you**

Draco couldn't help but admire Harry (since when had he become _Harry_ anyway?) as the Gryffindor seemed to pour everything he had in the song. He couldn't even begin to understand the other guy' heartache. His father and mother were on the darker side of the war and had his father caused several deaths. But the lighter side had caused a lot of deaths as well. And now he, heir to the Malfoy name and everything it stood for, was secretly crushing on the Boy-Who-Lived. If it was a crush at all.****

**One by one****  
****Only the good die young****  
****They're only flying too close to the sun****  
****And life goes on -****  
****Without you...******

There it was again, that soft lingering tone. Draco quickly supressed a shudder. Maybe he should get out of here while he still had the chance to save himself from this torment. He caught Blaise' eye who was whispering something in Tracey' ear. The girl was blushing and Blaise send Draco an amused smirk. Draco rolled his eyes. At least it got him to redirect his thoughts for a second but when he glances towards the stage again, his heart rate sped up.

**Another tricky situation****  
****A get to drowin' in the blues****  
****And I find myself thinkin'****  
****Well - what would you do?******

Harry turned his wandering gaze towards the crowd almost begging them with his eyes. He saw Cho staring at him and quickly shook his head. The girl was crying again. Sure he understood her sadness but still. He saw a flash of red and his eyes met Ginny'. She didn't seem interested in him anymore though and she pressed herself against another boy Harry didn't know. He was glad that she was no longer pursuing him. It was very tiring.

Grey eyes were searching him and Harry's gaze wondered briefly in the direction of where he had seen Draco standing by the wall before. Oh, those eyes…

**Yes! - it was such an operation****  
****Forever paying every due****  
****Hell, you made a sensation****  
****Oh you found a way through**

_Cedric, I'm so sorry!_ He closed his eyes for a split second as he continued to sing. He hoped that this song reached them, all of the ones who died so young. Even his parents.****

**One by one****  
****Only the good die young****  
****They're only flyin' too close to the sun****  
****We'll remember -****  
****Forever...******

Forever indeed. His eyes drifted trough the crowd again and lingered on those tear stained faces. Those who had lost loved ones and ones who would probably loose them. Death was inevitable after all no matter how much we fight against it.

**And now the party must be over****  
****I guess we'll never understand****  
****The sense of your leaving****  
****Was it the way it was planned?******

**And so we grace another table****  
****And raise our glasses one more time**

Out of pure reflex he raised his drink at the crowd, giving a slight nod. He saw a few people do the same, understanding shining in their eyes. They seemed to understand better then anyone. Harry's eyes focused themselves on Draco again. Why, he couldn't say. Those desires where there again.

**There's a****face****at the window****  
****And I ain't never, never sayin' goodbye...******

**One by one****  
****Only the good die young****  
****They're only flyin' too close to the sun****  
****Cryin' for nothing****  
****Cryin' for no-one****  
****No-one but you**

The song ended and without hesitation his band members continued to play to give Harry a break. He pulled himself out of his daze, dancing and jumping on the stage at the swing of the beat. He hadn't noticed the crowd do the same until he caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. Harry smiled, winked in Draco's direction (why was beyond him but he just went with it) and started to do a few dance moves. The students were soon joining him on the dance floor, mimicking his movements. Harry laughed and signalled for the band to start the next song. "You guys are awesome and thank you for your respect. Now let's continue with something fun, shall we? **Seven Seas of Rhye**!"

…

Something just made him wink at the crowd. Hermione giggled and sung along like all the others. She watched Luna gazing up adoringly at Neville, but the blond seemed oblivious at the moment. All five boys seemed to be having a good time just like the students. This concert had been the perfect idea to get their minds off all the stress and pressure they had been pushed into. The younger years had all gone to bed, only fifth year and up remained. The professors had not showed themselves at all this evening and Hermione wondered if they were listening at all. Fred and George, who had forsaken their guard duty and were now dancing with Angelina and Alicia, seemed to be quite confident that Umbridge wouldn't return. Lee had even sworn to her that woman was probably not showing up until late tomorrow evening. Hermione shuddered to think what they had done to the Ministry official, but couldn't help but feel pleased.

She looked at Ron again, who was drumming away, and Hermione took another sip of her drink. One of these days she would be able to strip him naked and… she blushed. Where did that thought come from?

Harry smiled at the remaining students. "You've all been a great audience tonight but now it's time for us to leave."

Boo's and No's came from the crowd. "I think they want another song Harry," Neville chuckled. The storm of noise clearly meant that the fifth years and up agreed.

Harry laughed. "Alright then, one more song."

"Bohemian Rhapsody!" he heard cry from the crowd and the rest seemed to agree, at least the ones that knew the song.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked teasingly as he edged towards the piano again. "So be it." and the crowd was instantly silent when he hit the first notes. With another wink he and a glance in Draco's direction he started in earnest.

**Is this the real life?****  
****Is this just fantasy?****  
****Caught in a landslide,****  
****No escape from reality.**

**Open your eyes,  
Look up to the skies and see,****  
****I'm just a poor boy,  
I need no sympathy,****  
****Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low,****  
****Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.******

**Mama****, just killed a man,****  
****Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead.****  
****Mama, life had just begun,****  
****But now I've gone and thrown it all away.****  
****Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry,****  
****If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,****  
****Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.******

**Too late, my time has come,****  
****Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time.****  
****Goodbye, ev'rybody, I've got to go,****  
****Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.****  
****Mama, ooh, (anyway the wind blows)  
I don't want to die,****  
****I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.******

As Dean picked up the guitar solo, Harry spared a glance towards their audience again. Why he kept looking towards Draco Malfoy of all people was beyond him, but he just couldn't help himself. Those stormy grey eyes send tingles all over his body every time. The desire to touch that white skin was almost overwhelming. With a smile, Dean finished his solo.

**I see a little silhouette of a man,****  
****Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango.****  
****Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me.****  
****(Galileo.) Galileo. (Galileo.) Galileo, Galileo figaro****  
****Magnifico.**

**I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me.****  
****He's just a poor boy from a poor****family****,****  
****Spare him his life from this monstruosity.**

**Easy come, easy go, will you let me go.****  
****Bismillah! No, we will not let you go.****  
****(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go.****  
****(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go.****  
****(Let me go.) Will not let you go.****  
****(Let me go.) Will not let you go. (Let me go.) Ah.****  
****No, no, no, no, no, no, no.****  
****(Oh mama mia, mama mia.) Mama mia, let me go.****  
****Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.**

Seamus was more then happy to show off a little of his skill this time.****

**So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye.****  
****So you think you can love me and leave me to die.****  
****Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,****  
****Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.******

Seamus and Dean were battling away, showing more seduction towards each other then they ever showed during the day. Maybe it was to booze or the music or it could be that they were just oblivious and didn't really care. At least they kept their head in the song or Harry could have sworn they would have snogged there and then. He saw Neville smile when the blond followed along, winking towards Luna.

**Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,****  
****Nothing really matters,****  
****Nothing really matters to me.******

"You've been a great audience tonight," Harry said waving towards the last remaining students who were singing and dancing along. "We'll see you all in the afternoon." And with laughter echoing through the Great Hall they finished their song.

**Any way the wind blows.**

…

He was the only one left now. Dean and Seamus had been the first to leave, nearly running towards an abandoned place for them to… well that was for them to decide. Harry shook his head at his two dorm mates. He was happy they finally showed their affection towards each other so openly. They were going to have a lot of diversity to face in the morning, but for now they didn't care and Harry was glad. He certainly didn't care; it would have been very hypocritical from his if he had. Cho had been a bit mistake, one he had recognized but had not admitted to himself until a few weeks ago. He had told Ron and Hermione in full honesty and they had been very open and supportive. He had expected it from Hermione, but he was happy that Ron seemed to share her open-mindedness on this subject.

As Harry walked back into the Great Hall he heard clapping. "Nice performance Potter," the person who he had been looking at all night long said. "Who would have known you had such an impressive talent."

Harry smiled as he turned towards the blond Slytherin. "Thank you Draco." He could almost see the desire in those grey eyes as he locked eyes with Draco. He had to fight the urge to lick his lips when he stared at those wonderful pink lips. "Coming from you that means a lot." Harry wasn't sure why he said it and he quickly regretted it, swallowing any other further comments with another drink. It probably wasn't the best idea to pomp more alcohol into his body, but he didn't have anything else.

Draco smirked slightly and then blushed at something Harry would probably never know. The blond trailed behind him as Harry stepped onto the stage again. All the instruments were still there, they would probably be removed by the house-elves or they would do it in the morning, but for now Harry once again placed himself behind the piano. "You know, I never figured you for a Queen fan."

"I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean, but if you are talking about the band that made the songs they aren't bad," Draco confessed leaning over the piano with his own drink. Seeing the young aristocrat loose his stuck up attitude suited him, Harry noted happily.

Harry snorted softly at the comment. "Not bad?" Draco glared at him and Harry couldn't help but smile whole heartily at him. "I guess coming from you about a muggle band is something." He winked at the blush spreading on the blond' cheeks. "I'm only teasing you Draco. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Without thinking he reached over and patted the other' hand.

Draco blinked at first and when Harry pulled his hand back, mentally scolding himself in wondering why he had just done that, the Slytherin took the hand carefully into his own. Stroking the knuckles both boys were experiencing feeling they hadn't felt before. "Play something for me," Draco said softly. Harry pulled his hand back with a small smile. "Alright lover boy." He started to play on his piano.

**I can dim the lights****  
****And sing you songs full of sad things****  
****We can do the tango just for two****  
****I can serenade and gently play****  
****On your heart strings****  
****Be your Valentino just for you******

He winked when he saw Draco blush. He lowered his voice ever so slightly to make the song more seductive and slowed the rithem slightly but kept it playful.

**Ooh love, Ooh lover boy****  
****What're doing tonight hey boy?****  
****Set my alarm turn on my charm****  
****That's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boy**

Harry hummed softly when Draco moved to stand behind him, placing those slender hands on his shoulders.****

**Ooh let me feel you heartbeat****  
****(Grow faster, faster)****  
****Ooh can you feel my love heat****  
****Come on and sit on my hot seat of love****  
****And tell me how do you feel right after all****  
****I'd like for you and I to go romancing****  
****Say the word your wish is my command**

Draco chuckled in his ear and Harry had to fight to stay in control to keep playing the song. All the alcohol in his system was causing him to shudder slightly, or was it those soft lips that were now tracing tiny kisses in his neck?****

**Ooh love, Ooh lover boy****  
****What're did tonight hey boy?****  
****Write my letter feel much better****  
****And use my fancy patter on the telephone******

He didn't care about the last bit of the song and neither did Draco. The blond was sucking on his neck, probably leaving its mark in the process, while letting his hands roam over Harry's chest. The raven haired boy let out a soft low moan as chills of pleasure coursed through him. Draco was pressed against him from behind and Harry could feel the blond' arousal grow against his back. He quickly turned, pressing his own lips on those soft pink ones and pressing himself against the Slytherin.

Soon they were so wrapped up in each other that they barely noticed they were still standing in the middle of the Great Hall. Draco pressed himself closer to Harry, deepening the kiss causing the boy to moan with pleasure and he leaned back only to rest himself against the piano. The sound of the pressed keys mixed themselves with their soft passionate noises but they didn't notice.

Harry broke the kiss to catch his breath and in his haze of booze and desire, started to lick and nibble at the creamy white skin of the blond' neck, all the while fiddling with the boy' shirt to get it off. Draco quickly removed Harry's shirt when the raven haired boy finally pulled off his own. Pushing Harry onto the piano chair, Draco trailed his fingers over Harry's chest placing a kiss or a lick making the other boy's arousal grow.

The soft breath that tickled his skin made Harry squirm and Draco tugged at the leather trousers, undoing them with an efficiently that would have surprised Harry if his head hadn't been so preoccupied. When Draco took Harry's arousal into his mouth, the green eyed Gryffindor moaned with pleasure. He adjusted himself slightly, making himself more comfortable and so Draco could lean onto him slightly. Harry ran his fingers through the blond hairs, barely registering the softness.

When Draco pulled away, Harry pulled the blond up and took off those tight trousers the other boy was still wearing. Draco's arousal was impressive and Harry placed a teasing kiss on it before guiding him so the Slytherin would kneel on the piano chair, hovering over him. He kissed Draco full on the mouth again, using his hands to trail and tease the other's arousal. Draco whimpered softly, letting himself rest on Harry's legs. Harry bit on the bottom lip and softly slit down so he was close to Draco's entrance.

"Harry," Draco moaned when the raven haired boy started to trail kisses down the other' neck again. Without further warning Harry quickly pushed a finger into Draco's entrance, causing the blond to gasp softly. Pulling out again he repeated the process, slipping in and out earning a soft gasp each time before they became moans of pleasure. At that moment he slipped in a second finger.

Harry felt the muscle relax again and he took out both fingers. "You ready," he whispered in a husky voice sending shivers down Draco's spine. "Hmm," was all the blond said and with that Harry moved Draco so the Slytherin was leaning over the piano chair and he was positioned behind him. He made himself slightly wet before entering slowly. Draco hissed in pain and discomfort and Harry waited for the muscle to relax again.

"Are you alright," he whispered softly. Draco nodded and without any warning moved himself backwards so Harry's shaft entered the blond almost fully. They both let out a moan and Harry had to use all his willpower to not start pulling backwards already. He let the muscle relax again before starting to move. Draco breathed out heavily and Harry trailed his fingers across the blond' back in comfort. He moaned in pleasure as they found a steady rithem, both relaxing in the ecstasy.

Both didn't seem to care that they were in the middle of the Great Hall or that they were supposed to be enemies. They didn't care about the evidence they were going to leave of their moment off passion and desire. Surrendering themselves to the moment they left their worries for what they were.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you had fun ;)  
No I'm slaking off on my other stories, this was just in the way and I had to get it out of my system. I'll be updating soon. Keep reading.**


End file.
